1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for synthesizing ammonia by contacting mixtures of hydrogen and nitrogen with novel molybdenum oxycarbonitride catalyst.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The synthesis of ammonia from contacting mixtures of hydrogen and nitrogen with a suitable catalyst is well-known in the art. Examples of such processes are the Haber process, modified Haber-Bosch process, Claude process, Casale process, Fauser process and Mont Cenis process. At present, all of these processes generally utilize promoted iron catalysts.
There is a constant search in the field for new types of catalysts and catalyst combinations which will catalyze the reaction between hydrogen and nitrogen to form ammonia that are potentially less expensive, give better conversions, have greater longevity and better catalyst selectivity and activity.